The present disclosure generally relates to software development, and more specifically to versioning of build environment information.
In software development, a source code is programmed by a developer and then built on a build machine to generate a build result (also referred to as a build) which is usually a binary file (or binary) or a bytecode file. The term “build” typically refers to the process of converting source codes into software artifacts (e.g., binaries) that can be run on a computer. The build process may be performed regularly (e.g., daily or weekly) or as required. The generated binaries may then be tested or delivered to clients.
The source code may be frequently revised by the developer during development of the software. A version control (or revision control) is typically used to keep track of the evolution of a source code. In computer software engineering, the version control allows to track and control changes to the source code. Software developers may sometimes use a version control software to maintain different versions of the source code.